


Embrace

by 1Louie_Lorry1, Corazon_De_Joker_etc, Liliya_re_Niene



Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: When Law feels sad, he walks up to Corazon and quietly sits nearby. Or he rests his head on Cora-san's shoulder, how we can see here. Eventually Corazon undenstands he must do something special. I guess Сora-san, you are used to entertain your boy! And after a while Pirates of Heart will try not to look at print of kiss.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Embrace




End file.
